Arby 'n' the Chief
"OMGWTFBBQ" -Master Chief after being Pwnd By N0oBs "We aren't plastic toys, we're just plastic toys. -Fartbiturd "OMGWTFBBQ" -Master Chief,AGAIN A wildly popular machinima series created by Digital Ph33r (Jon CJG). It follows the life of Master Chief and Arbiter as they engage in deep conversations about entertainment, the meaning of life and girls and such. Origin Once upon a time, Anoobis needed money to make more Noobasauras Rexes. So, he went under the aliases DigitalPh33r and Jon, and projected a Fuck Shit Stack into 2 plastic toys of Master Cheif and the arbiter, bringing them to life and making them Noobs. Then he uploaded a video of them onto Youtube and called it "Master Chief sucks at Halo 3" Then the Prophet Of Haters saw the video. He decided he hated it and decided to show it to Machinima so they would pick it up from Anoobis. They magically made the Turdbiter actually pretty smart, and thus Anoobis's plan was ruined. Luckily he was able to sell his testicles on Ebay to Grunter the grunt and claim them to be Justin Biebers. Season 1 Episode 1: pilot (The new, non-noob Arbiter comes in the mail, and Master Cheif gets into an argument with him) Episode 2: recon (Master Cheif tries to get Recon armor) Episode 3: attitude (Master Cheif shows off his Recon to everyone and they get annoyed. Eventually the Arbiter takes the Xbox away to play CoD 4, so MC breaks it) Ep1s0d3 4: melee (MC plays splitscreen with the arbiter and gets pissed at Halo 3's melee system) Episode 5: martyrdom (The Arbiter gets MC to play CoD 4, only for him to think it's gay because it's not Halo 3. Episode 6: brawl (The Arbiter plays SSBB on the Wii with MC) Season 2 Episode 7: girls (MC begins harassing female players online, and the Arbiter tries to teach him how to be nice to girls. Then a Cortana action figure comes in the mail.) Episode 8: Legendary Episode 9: Newcomers (Another MC figure named Todd and a Brute named Travis move in) Episode 9.5: Arby n the Chief the movie (MC makes a really shitty machinima, only for it to be picked up by Douchebag Studios. Then MC goes to L.A and a bunch of other crap happens) Episode 10: cortana Episode 11: conflict part 1 (MC tries to stop Todd and Cortana from becoming lovers. Eventually he decides to kill todd and travis) Episode 12: conflict part 2 (MC is about to kill Todd and Travis when he is stopped by Cortana and the Arbiter. The next day Todd and Travis dissapear for no reason) Season 3 Episode 13: cold (MC steals Jon's wallet in order to buy the Cold Storage map. Then he finds out it's free, and the next day the map dissapears) Episode 14: wedding (some douchebag and his annoying GF have a wedding in Halo 3, which MC and Arby are invited to. Episode 15: proffesional part 1 (MC encounters a MLG player named Craig who pretends to be his friend, only to bully him later. Arby doesn't really care, but then he finds out Craig called him a cockmongling queefburger, and then he gets pissed. Episode 16: face off part 2 Episode 17: showdown part 3 (MC has a slayer match with Craig in order to prove he is cool.) Episode 18: glitch part 1 (A glitch causes certain achieves and armor pieces to dissapear, and Arbiter tries to solve the problem) Episode 19: panic Episode 20: cheater (MC decides he's done sucking at Halo 3, tries some shitty strategy guides that don't work, and resorts to flyhacks and Aimbots. Episode 21: company part 1 (MC attempts to start a Machinima company after being saddened by the shitty machinima coming out these days) Episode 22: party Episode 23: company part 2 Episode 24: evil Episode 25: king (A glitch happens during a king match that stops the hill from spawning, but nobody leaves due to loss of XP. They all have a debate stupider than the TF2 debate over which machinama director is better: Darkspire Films, Roosterteeth, or DigitalPh33r. ENDGAME part 1 part 2 part 3 part 4 part 5 part 6 Season 4 (this is where it gets FACKING ORESUM) Episode 26: out of reach Episode 27: it's a beta Episode 28: pirates Episode 29: aces and spaces Episode 30: giveth and taketh Episode 31: god's work Episode 32: B& part 1 Episode 33: B& part 2 Episode 34: digital fruitcakes Episode 35: night of the evading dead Episode 36: the mail room Episode 37: the mail room 2 Episode 38: the spider Season 5 Episode 39: house of cards Episode 40: duck love Episode 41: low on hearts Episode 42: rock bottom Episode 43: hypernews 1 Episode 44: drunken halo Episode 45: time wasters Episode 46: da bomb Episode 47: double trouble Episode 48: hypernews 2 Episode 49: stag night Episode 50: cheaters Epiosde 51: collapse Season 6 Episode 52: genisis Episode 53: hard end Episode 54: TOSERS Episode 55: dough eyes Episode 56: chaos theosis Episode 57: fired up Episode 58: the storm Episode 59: blackout Episode 60: remission Episode 61: cradle to grave Episode 62: femme fatale Episode 63: severence Episode 64: the reunion Category:Things that kick ass Category:Things you should use for intercourse Category:Articles that should have been made a long time before 2010 Category:B-class articles Category:Mythical Beings